And it's like I've known you a thousand years
by Moltie
Summary: I wrote this for my two friends that didn't like the ending of the Prince Caspian movie. Peter/Caspian wannabe smut. What happens when the king and the prince can't sleep?


The stars were dull on the black blue sky. Caspian looked up at them, wishing they'd give him some more light, since morning was far away with shining sunrays, and he still had work to do this night. The kings and queens of old had only been back for a few days. And he still felt something wrong. Like something was eating him up from inside. He shrugged and continued to clean his sword. He had been doing this for fifteen minutes now, but something kept him from continue on with other chores he felt the need to do, and he didn't want to go to bed either. He took a deep breath, felt the cool night breeze in his lungs. _Why did he feel so numb?_

Peter couldn't sleep. He sighed and rolled over, like rolling over would make the bed any more comfortable. It didn't work, like he expected it not to. Another sigh. How could he not be exhausted after today? A few hours ago he could have given almost anything just to be able to get to bed. And now here he was, listening to the others sleeping calmly around him, and he just couldn't even close his eyes. He stared at the roof for a few minutes. Being back at Narnia felt good. No, it felt great. He felt awesome inside. This was what he'd been waiting for, for so long. A year. It felt longer than that. He would have thought that the relief of being back would grant him lot of sleep. Obviously it didn't. Obviously he couldn't even rest his eyes for a couple of minutes. _Why did he feel so restless?_

Caspian was startled when he heard someone moving around inside of the How. He got up from the big rock he was currently sitting on, and stared at the opening. He was surprised to see one of the kings out of bed, apparently trying to sneak out.

"What are you doing?"

Peter jumped and turned around, sword out. For a moment Caspian actually thought he was going to strike him down, but when Peter saw it was him he lowered his sword.

"Oh it's you. Why are you still outside? It's late."

"I could ask you the same thing."

They stared at each other.

"Couldn't sleep." Peter said, after a few minutes of silence. "Figured I could do some good with my time instead of just staying in bed. And you?"

Caspian smiled, without knowing why.

"Just trying to finish some work. It still need to be done."

"You can't sleep either, right?"

"I just… No. No. I guess I can't."

Peter looked at Caspian and then his eyes wandered to the swords Caspian had been cleaning. And then back to Caspian's eyes.

"You've been… cleaning?"

"Something to pass the time."

"You couldn't come up with something more interesting?"

"Don't lecture me on how to spend my nights. You're the one laying in bed sighing. Not really something you can put to good use right?"

Peter looked like he was going to bed mad, but then his eyes softened. Instead Caspian saw a spark in them.

"Let's go swim."

"Swim?" Caspian tried not to show his surprise. "Where?"

"The river. We could make it there and back. And I don't think the soldiers will see us either. Come on. It will be fun."

Caspian opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and felt a rush of excitement pass through his veins.

"Okay. Let's go."

It didn't take them at all long to get to the river, they let the horses eat grass away from the soldiers resting tents, and at first Caspian thought that maybe this was a bad idea after all, they could be seen by anyone, and if they were, they'd probably get killed. Peter didn't seem to mind though. He started to take of his clothes and before Caspian and even started to undress he was already in the water.

"I needed this." Peter dived and then got up to the surface again when Caspian was getting in the water. "Water is awesome. We don't swim enough."

"Well you've only been here for three days." Caspian grinned and splashed some water in Peter's face.

"I'll get you for that." Peter started to swim closer to Caspian and tried to grab his arm. "You'll get even more wet when I'm done with you."

"Oh try." Caspian laughed and the world around him didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't care about waking anyone up. It was like something had awakened in him, a feeling he had never felt before. And maybe he was stupid, but it was as if Peter felt the exact same thing. They wrestled in the water for a while, and when they both were exhausted they got up from the water and away from the soldiers' place, and Peter threw himself down in the cold grass, taking deep breaths. Caspian sat down next to him. Suddenly, he felt very aware of everything around them. Peter looked up at him.

"You're not like the rest."

"I'm… what?"

Peter looked down into his hands and Caspian could've sworn he was blushing. He felt his face getting red too. What was going on?

"Caspian. I'm sorry. It's just. I got back to this place and I met you and I tried to not… Think about it. But still. There is something about you." He let his eyes found Caspian's, and it was another jolt going through Caspian's body. "And I don't know what to do with myself."

"I can't sleep knowing you're only a few feet away from me. And still not close." The words escaped Caspian's mouth without permission, and he was afraid it would scare him away. But Peter only sat up, looking even closer at the telmarine prince.

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before. And I know I should focus and be the king but the truth is you just take my breath away. All I want is..."

"You."

Caspian could feel Peter's body heat. It was close. He was close.

"Caspian." Peter let his fingers softly touch Caspian's face, then caress his neck. "Is it wrong that I want to kiss you?"

Caspian couldn't believe this was happening. He let his hands softly wander up Peter's chest and then pull him even closer to him. Their lips getting even closer than that.

"Maybe it's wrong. But then why do I want you to?"

Peter's lips found his. Caspian couldn't believe how soft they were, and how his body just ached with need for more, like it had never wanted anything else. He let his tongue slip into Peter's mouth and he felt like his insides started to dance when Peter let out a soft moan.

And Caspian didn't feel numb.

They got back late that morning. When they finally were in the How, the others rushed at them, looking furious. Especially Susan, that even looked like she was going to slap them both.

"Where WERE you all night? Do you have any idea how worried we all were? You could be dead, for all we knew! Don't EVER leave again!"

"Yeah." Edmund gave his brother an angry look. "What where you doing all night anyway?"

Peter gave them all a smile and then looked at Caspian.

"Oh you know, just… stuff we'd felt the need to do since we all got here."

"What?" Lucy asked, looking at them both.

"Doesn't matter." Caspian grinned. "We finished it."


End file.
